1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pile compositions having expanded fibers and more particularly pertains to pile compositions which provide an animal hair like excellent feeling and external appearance, including light feel, bulkiness, soft touch, elasticity, coloring and loosenability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, in order to obtain pile fabrics which provide animal hair like external appearance and feeling, the material fibers used for pile parts and the finishing process have been investigated, but the target and the present situation are far distanced and in its application on industrial scale, the distance is acutally still larger. For example, as a representative example of material fibers which provide an animal hair like feeling, there have been proposed pile fabrics comprised of fibers with inorganic compounds and cellulose derivatives added with a view to improvement of base materials of fibers by Patent Publication Nos. Sho 56-44163 and Sho 56-44164.
The pile fabric obtained is finished into a pile fabric which gives better lustre, tint and especially soft touch than conventional fibers, but it is inferior to animal hair in the aspects of bulkiness, elasticity, napping and coloring. In the fabrics of Patent Publication No. Sho 43-16896, Utility Model Publication No. Sho 48-15816, Patent Publication No. Sho 52-47053, etc., attempts are made to approach animal hair by providing the shape of monofilament with a taper with a view to improvement in the shape of fiber in its axial direction. In these fabrics, the napped part, being tapered, is improved in touch, but the pile part as a whole is still not adequate in light feel, bulkiness, elasticity, coloring, etc. Further, pile fabrics of fibers having an improved flat section are available on the market, but their quality provides an extra-soft feel and is poor in the aspects of bulkiness, elasticity and coloring. On the other hand, examples of improvement with emphasis placed on feeling aspect, especially, sliminess include Patent Application Nos. Sho 57-28373 and Sho 59-60083, in which the fiber surface is endowed with the sliminess by fixedly forming a film of some feeling improver thereon. In such fibers, appreciable improvement is observed in sliminess, but they are inferior in such aspects as bulkiness, elasticity, soft touch, coloring and loosenability.